Cute Madness
by Actual Banshee
Summary: This will be filled with a bunch of one shots that will not fall in any order, there will be no plot that belongs to a chapter story. Everything in this folder will be about my OC, Bonnie and Hal. Unless I get bored. Rated M for the future.


**Justice League**

**One Shot**

**Cute Madness**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I have really fallen in love with the chemistry of Bonnie and Hal. This is just one of the many drabbles I have written in the past week. I still have more to type up. This folder will mainly consist of one shots, they'll be random with no actually plot linking into an actual long story. I do not own Justice League.**

"So I was thinking." Green Lantern, Hal, barrel rolled around his opponent while hitting his pressure points with his ring.

"That's a dangerous thing to do." Brigade performed a perfect back flip onto one of the bad guys and sent him hurtling into a building.

"You're hilarious, but in all seriousness."

"Aren't you allergic to being serious?"

Green Lantern floated in the sky, staring at Brigade with a dead pan glare. He watched her evade another bad guy and used her energy blast to take him out. Hal was fascinated by the way she fought, her style was a lot like Batman's, but more elegant and somehow deadlier. Brigade didn't bother to hold back and in Batman's' opinion he thought that was reckless, but that's what Hall found so charming.

After rounding up the bad guys and Brigade hid from the reporters—they flew around Gotham for a few minutes.

"So anyway, as I was saying. We should go on a date." Hal blurted catching Bonnie completely off guard.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you said date." Bonnie shouted.

"Yea we totally should. I mean we have great chemistry."

"Its funny that you think out constant bickering is us having great chemistry."

"Tomato-potato." Hal stopped in front of Bonnie, grabbed her hand and spoke gently, "Seriously, Bon. Let me take you out."

Bonnie did her best to hide the deepening blush and turned on the excuses. "Sorry but I have project to finish."

"No you don't. I already checked with Vic. You're not busy at all." He paused and took in her embarrassed perplexed expression. "Bonnie…have you ever been on a date?"

Bonnie took her hand back. "Child prodigy remember? I didn't have the time for dating or the trust."

When he felt like Bonnie wasn't going to explain her meaning, Hal created two green chairs, took a seat in his and ushered for Bonnie to do the same. "What do you mean by trust?"

Bonnie sighed, "I was fifteen when I graduated high school, the guys I went to school with were jerks. Except one, Daniel Craig, he took me under his wing and made sure our classmates didn't bully too much. Not that I even cared or even noticed. I kind of developed a crush on him, even though I knew it wouldn't have worked."

Hal leaned forward in this chair, hands meshed together, "What did he do?"

Bonnie chuckled, "It's what he didn't do, actually. It was prom and some of the girls took me out shopping. I had no idea what they were planning until it was too late."

Hal was starting to get a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bonnie's powerless face didn't help relieve him of the feeling. "The night of the dance, they ditched me. Back then I didn't have any powers, so I couldn't fly over their heads to find them. By the time I found them, they were in the black light room, along with Daniel and a bunch of his friends. And that is when I saw it. They used invisible ink on my dress when I wasn't looking and everyone saw it."

Bonnie used her energy powers to recreate what they wrote on her dress. A heart shape with Daniel and Bonnie's name in the middle and an arrow going through it. Cute and harmless until the words desperate virgin, pathetic and child was scribbled across the bottom.

"When Daniel saw it, he laughed at me just like his douchebag friends. The next day my picture and that dress was all over the school, everyone laughed at me and I tried not to let it get to me, but I still went and cried in the bathroom."

Hal drifted from his chair and kneeled before Bonnie. Her gaze didn't meet his, afraid that he would see the shame. He cupped the side of her face, stroked her cheek with his thumb and then embraced her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie. They were stupid to treat you like that. You're such a good person." He whispered and squeezed her tighter when Bonnie's arms wrapped underneath his shoulders. "Let me make it up to you and show you how a guy is supposed to treat a girl. Please?"

Bonnie away from Hal and agreed to Hal's proposal. They went to her loft so she could change, Hal waited on her patiently since he used his ring to change. His street clothes of blue jeans, an ordinary grey shirt and a black jacket. When Bonnie emerged from her room she was wearing a navy blue shirt, black leather jacket, a dark blue pleated short skirt, polka-hearts sheer leggings and black boots. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and her clutch purse hung off her shoulders by a gold chain.

Hal stumbled over his words, his brain turned to goo when Bonnie glanced up at him. She put a dusting of eyeshadow on and her eyes lashes fluttered like butterfly wings. "Hal, are you okay?"

"God you're driving me insane!" Hal shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You are literally the cutest human being I have ever met! Knock it off!"

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie joked as she fixed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can go put on my disgusting high school sweat pants and my work out sweater."

Hal shook his head, "No I'm pretty sure you'd look cute in that too."

"What if I wore an ugly Christmas sweater and a long flannel plaid skirt?"

Hal thought for a minute, "Maybe, just maybe, but you'd burn up in it."

They broke out in laughter as they exited her home. Hal's arm draped around Bonnie's waist as they walked to the entrance of the housing complex.

**Author's note: I fucking love their chemistry. **


End file.
